


Trouvaille

by TeamGallifreeWill



Series: A Touch of Normal [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Happy Castiel/Dean Winchester, Serious fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGallifreeWill/pseuds/TeamGallifreeWill
Summary: It's Dean's birthday! Big surprises.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Sam?” Alexa walks in to the bedroom after her shower.

He’s getting undressed and ready for bed, his “yeah babe” gets muffled by his shirt.

“Do we have anything planned for Dean’s birthday?”

His arms fall, shirt still on them, “nothing? I um, just thought we’d let him and Cas finally go on their trip.”

“That could work.”

Sam watches as she gets under the covers and pick up her phone. She starts typing and scrolling when he asks, “what are you planning?”

“What? I’m not planning anything. I was just thinking that maybe we go out for some drinks and dinner or something.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah, that’s it. Dean’s not into all that stuff. He’s good. Cas is good for him.”

Sam still isn’t convinced but climbs into bed as well, “yeah, yeah he always has been. But I’d really rather not talk about my brother and his boyfriend, who is also like my brother,” he kisses her shoulder and nuzzles her neck.

Giggling, she stretches her neck to give him more space to kiss, “you have something else on your mind then Winchester?”

“Maybe,” he kisses behind her ear as his hand skims under her shirt. She can’t help the wide smile, it never ceases to amaze her how much she loves him. How a simple touch can make her feel like a carefree college girl again. She turns her head slightly and meets his lips with hers, her hand reaching out and threading through his hair. The kiss is easily deepened when she gives a slight pull to the strands. Pulling back he rests his head on her shoulder, “so, do you have the same thing on your mind now?”

She pretends to think about it a minute, “nahhh. I’m trying to figure out what to get your brother for a birthday gift. But I can multitask,” she winks.

That causes him to lift his head, “so you’re saying that the entire time we’d be having sex you’d be thinking about what band shirt to buy Dean?”

“Ooo! That’s an idea,” she reaches for her phone, but damn Sam and his longer arms, he easily takes it from her, “hey!”

“No. I apparently have to work extra hard to keep you focused.”

“I can be focused,” she purrs.

“Can you?”

“Yep,” her hands glide over his back and down his sides. When her nails gentle scratch at the hem of his pants he lifts his hips to let her slide them off.  
…..

“See, focused,” she kisses his chest as she rolls off his lap and to his side. “Now, you think the band shirt is really a good gift. What about something for Baby? Do you know where they’re going on their trip? Maybe we could get them something for that.” She notices Sam looking at her with an odd look. “What?”

“Did you just use sex to shut me up?”

“Course not. There would have been some very different tactics if that were the case. And I could say that you were the one to use sex to get me to stop talking about Dean’s birthday.”

“Just a benefit."

Alexa shakes her head, “you had fun on your birthday, didnt you?”

“Well yeah, but,” she interrupts him.

“No buts. Your brother should have a good day.”

“And he will,” he stops to pull her into his arms. “Lex, I love that you want to give Dean a fun birthday, but trust me, let Cas take this one.”

She sighs into the embrace, “fine. But what do you know? I thought I was the one Cas goes to for the girl talk.”

“You still are. I’m just still more of an expert on Dean than you.”

“What’s the plan?”

“No Lex. Let’s just go to sleep.”

“We’re still going to figure out his gift tomorrow.”

“Yes, dear.”

 

 

 

 **A few doors away...**  


“Cas, you’re not planning something with Alexa for my birthday are you?”

“No Dean. I know you’re willing to celebrate for Sam, but would rather not have the attention on yourself,” he answers calmly from behind his book.

“Yeah, um, exactly. I don’t need all that,” he grumpily gets into bed.

“Of course Dean,” he goes back to reading.

“Dammit Cas, I know you’re up to something. And Alexa keeps asking me if my coat is warm enough, if I heard any good music lately. You two aren’t the subtle twins.”

“Dean, I believe you’re being paranoid. Alexa and I have no secret plan for your birthday. Now go to sleep.” Dean squints but then turns facing away from Cas.

Bunching up his pillow a few times he huffs, “yeah, well, you ain’t gettin' any tonight,” and pulls the blanket over his shoulder. Cas shakes his head with a content smile and turns the page.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning of January 24th is nothing special. The group of hunters wake up and after Dean gets his birthday wishes from Mary, enjoy breakfast together before Dean asks if there was a case while washing their plates.

“Dean, that’s one thing I’m putting my foot down on. I’m fine if you don’t want to have a party or anything but we’re taking the day off,” Sam says firmly.

“Even Mom is on a case (she's actually at Jody's since she's in on the plan as well) Sammy, it’s my birthday, don’t I get a say? It hasn’t been an issue before,” he wipes his hands on a dish towel.

“And that’s a problem Dean. We actually have things worth celebrating now. And besides, you’re outnumbered,” he smiles.

He sets the towel on the counter and looks at the other two determined faces. He crosses his arms with a sigh, “fine. Let the festivities begin.”

“Nope,” Alexa joins in, “you pick. What do you want to do?” He opens his mouth to answer when she cuts him off, “oh and no hard feelings if it’s for me and Sam to clear out.”

“That’s a thought, but I’ll save it for later. You two,” he points to Alexa and Cas, “really didn’t plan anything?”

Cas rolls his eyes, “I told you we didn’t Dean. Did you think I was lying?”

Dean snorts, “well yeah!”

Sam stands and pulls Alexa up with him, “you guys figure that out, Lex and I are going to get dressed then we can make a plan.”

When they leave the room Cas walks up to Dean, “I don’t like lying to you Dean, even about frivolous things like birthday plans.”

Dean rests his hands on the angel’s hips and pulls him flush to his own, “I know, I’m sorry. Hey, it’s not too late to tell them to leave town,” he winks.

“No Dean. We will not spend the entire day in your room,” he pulls back but lets Dean hold him in place.

“Our room,” he corrects. “And if they’re not here, we don’t have to stay in there.”

“No Dean,” he pulls and Dean let him go this time. “We should get dressed as well.”

“Hey what about a drive?” he calls and follows him out of the kitchen.

“Okay.”

“Oo! What about we drive to that awesome burger and shake place?”

“Whatever you want Dean,” he walks into their room.

“Whatever I want, huh?"

“Of course, it’s your birthday, and there’s no secret party or big-” his words are cut off by Dean’s lips. “Dean?”

“C’mon Angel, let me unwrap my present now, yeah?”

“Really?” he raises a brow. Dean shrugs with sudden bashfulness.”Dean,” the hunter looks up at his name, “we don’t have much time.” The resulting smile is blinding.

 

“What do you think he’ll want to do?” Sam asks as they wait for Dean and Cas.

“I don’t know. Do you think he’ll like my gift? I don’t want him to get sad.”

“He’ll love it. I can’t believe you found them.”

“I could have gotten one in your size too, ya know.”

“Maybe one day.” She gets up and sits on his lap. He eagerly accepts her quick kiss, “thank you for doing it too. I’m sure it’ll mean a lot to him.”

She shrugs uncomfortable with the attention, “could be fun,”

“Hey, what do you say we take the few days off too?”

“What?”

“We take a few days off and just, be engaged. Maybe we could, um, plan some wedding stuff.”

“Do I need to do a monster check on you Winchester? Really?”

“Yeah. I know it keeps getting pushed aside, and I really haven’t even brought it up since I asked, but you’re it for me, Babe. I mean it.”

She can’t stop the tears that fill her eyes as she surges forward to kiss him. Pulling back she leans into his palm as he brushes the wet streaks from her cheeks, “it’s ok, sweetie.”

“No, I should have asked you as soon as I saw you in the cabin’s kitchen.”

She gives a wet laugh and shakes her head, “no Sam. That would have made me run again. Remember how we couldn’t be in the same room?” She leans forward and kisses his forehead, brushing some of his hair out of the way.

The moment’s broken by a deep, “ok break it up you two.” They laugh and Alexa wipes the rest of the tears from her face as she turns to Dean. She’s about to ask what the plan is when he holds her face in concern, “why did he make you cry? Do I need to kick his ass? Cause that’d be an ok activity today.”

“No, it’s fine. Good tears, I promise.”

“Better be. You let me know if I have to take him out back though.”

“Okay, what’s the plan for today?” Sam breaks in. 

“Thinking about taking a drive to that awesome burger and shake place.”

“Anything else?”

“Not sure. Isn’t there some things along the way?”

“Why don’t Sam and I meet you guys there for dinner?”

“What?” Dean asks honestly a little hurt. 

“Yeah, you and Cas should have the day together without us tagging along. You guys deserve it. We’ll just meet up for dinner,” Sam agrees.

“Um, yeah, ok, what do you say Cas?”

“I think that sounds wonderful. Thank you. That’s very nice of the two of you,” his nod letting them know he knows the plan. 

While Dean and Cas have a day out with no real plan, Sam and Alexa stay behind making sure that any cases are passed along and taken care of to ensure their days off. Soon enough it’s time for the to head out and meet for dinner.

 

“Man that was good, so what’s next?” Dean asks and pats his stomach.

“Presents?”

“Yes. Gimme,” he makes grabby hands at the air. Causing the others to laugh.

“They’re in the car, man. Wanna open them there?”

“Nah, too cold. Go get em and Cas’ll buy us more shakes,” Cas gives him a hard look.

“Well we don’t both have to go so here,” Sam hands Alexa the keys and stands, “I’ll get the shakes,” he walks back to the counter.

“What about you, Babe. You get me a gift?”

“I’m a way, but perhaps Alexa and Sam should give you their gifts first.”

“Ooo, it’s  _ that _ kind of present? You’re such a naughty angel,” he winks.

Cas shakes his head with a smile, “I was going to ask if you’ve had a good day but I don’t believe I need to.”

“Hell yeah, it’s been awesome. May have to rethink the birthday thing. We should totally make one up for you. Think about it,” he nudges the angel’s shoulder as Sam walks back to the table with a small plastic number stand.

“What’re you two all smiley about?”

“Told Cas he should think up a date to be his birthday and he told me his gift shouldn’t be opened in front of company so,” he stops the ramble when Sam breaks in.

“Okay nope. Forget I asked.”

“Asked what?” Alexa comes to the table with a large wrapped box.

Dean opens his mouth, “don’t ask,” Sam answers.

“Ok this is from Sam and I,” Alexa places the box on the table.

“Actually, that’s from Lex. This is from me,” Sam places a small envelope on top of the box, earning him a glare from Alexa.

“We’re so going to have a talk about our joint gifting mister. What is that?”

“If I told you don’t you think it’d ruin the surprise for Dean?”

“Oh fine, go for it Dean,” she turns back to face him and sees him smiling behind his cup. “What?”

“Nothing, just, wow,” he sets the shake down after a loud slurp. “So which one should I open first?”

“Doesn’t matter” Alexa says at the same time Sam says “mine.”

“That clears it up,” he picks up the envelope and lifts the flap. Inside is just a folded paper with some words in his brother’s sloppy scroll. He takes a minute to read

_ Work your Night Moves on Cas  _

_ while you listen to some Old Time Rock n Roll _

_ In Tampa. Beach and all. _

_ “ _ Ah, Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“What is this?”

“I got you two tickets to Bob Seger’s Tampa stop. Figured you could enjoy the show and get your toes in the sand vacation too.”

“Dude Seriously? That’s awesome man! Thanks,” he smiles widely at his brother. “This could be the best gift you ever gave me dude.”

“It is,” Sam agrees with a laugh. 

There’s a pause as their new shakes are placed in front of them. “Ok, my turn, I’m not sure about it now. How dare you Sam.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” he starts ripping off the paper. Opening the box he instantly recognizes the fabric and chain mail. He looks up with wide eyes.

“I, um, found a group of Moondoor players nearby and thought maybe you’d like to join me one weekend, handmaiden,” at the title he looks back down at the costume.

“I don’t know what to say,” he licks his lips.

“I’m not trying to replace her or anything. I just, Sam told me how much fun you had and I thought since Cas and I have our time, that this could be ours. If you want. If not we can just keep to girls nights or something.”

“Alexa,” his voice is quiet and he keeps his eyes trained on the box. Sam and Cas won’t give her any clues what’s going through his mind either, as they refuse to meet her eyes as well. He swallows and starts again, “you could never replace Charlie, but sometimes,” he clears his throat, “sometimes kingdoms are overthrown and a new queen rules. That being said,” he looks up with a minuscule upturn of his lip, “I offer my services to my new queen,” he covers his heart with his hand and gives a short bow of his head.

“Really?” She can’t help the small shred of hope that bleeds through.

He stands and walks around the table to give her a hug, “of course. How’d you even, well, any of it?”

She laughs, “I know how to use a computer, what can I say?”

“You’re awesome,” he smiles.

“That was very nice of you Alexa. And thank you for another vacation Sam.”

“Yeah, these are awe- wait, another vacation?” His head whips to his boyfriend who has a proud ‘surprise’ face. 

“I believe that brings us to my present Dean. There was another reason that Sam and Alexa drove separately, after we’re finished you and I have reservations for the next three days. No hunts, no monsters, just you and I.”

He stares dumbstruck until Sam continues the explanation, “Yeah, you guys kept pushing back your anniversary trip so finally we told Cas to plan something and we’d handle things.

“Dude, I don’t know what to say, you sure you’ll be ok?”

“Yeah, course man. Even being the knock off versions of you guys we can still manage some bad guys for a few days if need be.”

“What? How are you,” he stops his question.

“Hunter stuff, angel stuff,” he points to himself then Alexa, “you didn’t get that?” Sam smirks.

Dean rolls his eyes, “dude, that was terrible.”

With food eaten, presents open, the night is basically over. The group knows this, but are still hesitant to admit it until Alexa speaks up, “ok, you guys still have some driving to do so we should head back home.”

“Yes, we’ll walk you out,” Cas stands. 

Standing next to baby Alexa breaks from Sam’s arms to walk over to Cas and Dean. “You guys have fun, drive safe,” she hugs Cas then moves to Dean, “I hope you had a good day,” he gives her a little extra squeeze.

“It was awesome Lex, thank you. You have an outfit too right? I’m not gonna be alone am I?”

“I do, I’ll show it to you when you get back.”

He steps back with a wide smile, “awesome,” he watches her step back beside Sam. “Come on bitch,” he holds his arm out.

Sam steps into it like always, “happy birthday jerk,” he drops his eyes then looks up at Cas, “you guys have fun.”

“I should thank you as well.”

“All good. Now get out of here, we don’t wanna see your mugs for seventy two hours,” he waves them off.

“Yeah yeah, you kids stay out of trouble,” he opens the passenger side door and sits while the others stare in baited breath. “What? I don’t know where we’re going, why would I drive?” he shrugs and hands Cas the keys.

“Dean,” even though he doesn’t need to breathe he finds himself pulling in a deep lungful of air.

“C’mon man, don’t make a big deal out of it, just drive.”

“Right,” he looks at the key then back to Sam and Alexa, “we’ll see you guys in a few days.”

“Ah, yeah,” Sam keeps looking between the two, “later.” With a nod he goes around the front of the impala and gets behind the wheel. Sam and Alexa watch as they drive off before walking back to their car. Once inside Sam lets out a heavy sigh, “so, um, that happened.”

 

“How far away is this place? Is it a motel?” Dean has been rambling off questions, mostly the same ones, for the last hour and a half of the drive.

“I told you Dean, it’s a small cabin, a few hours away from the burger place. Just be patient.”

“Spoil sport,” he grumbles and takes Cas’s hand in his. “But I still love you.”

“That’s very big of you Dean, thank you,” he gives a squeeze to their joined hands. 

It’s another ten minutes of quiet when Dean breaks it with, “got one I haven’t asked! Do you have anything planned for our three days?”

“I have a few thoughts on the matter, but ultimately would like you to decide with me.”

“Executive decision, one day we’re not leaving the bed. Don’t care which one, but for one we will only get up for food and bathroom.”

“Dean,” he starts to question but is cut off.

“Nope. No arguments.”

“Of course Dean.” 

They make the rest of the drive in comfortable silence with not so stolen glances and soft touches. The next words are as they stop in front of the office, “I’ll be right back.” As Cas exits the car, Dean glances at his phone and only sees the time. Soon Cas is back behind the wheel and steering them down a gravel path. 

They pass a few other numbered cabins standing a good distance apart. When they stop in front of one they easily get out and walk to the door. Dean is expecting moth eaten blankets, gingham curtains, doilies,  _ fucking doilies _ , and dust everywhere. When they open the door he stands there in shock, “dude. This is freakin’ awesome,” he drops the bag and beelines for the bed. When he sits a loud groan escapes between his lips, “oh yeah, one day may not be enough. This bed, Babe,” he falls back on it. “Hey, guess what,” he raises to his elbows with a gleeful smile.

His smile only gets bigger as Cas takes the bait and asks “what?”

His voice comes out in a conspiratorial whisper, “it’s memory foam, let’s make it remember us.”

Cas laughs making his nose and eyes crinkle. It’s absolutely adorable, if you ask Dean anyway. “Perhaps we should check out the rest of the room first. Maybe come up with an idea of what to do tomorrow?”

“Ugh, if you insist. Hey, be back,” he walks to the only other door that must be the bathroom. In the next second a hard steady stream of water is heard then shut off. Dean’s head pokes out from behind the door, “oh we are definitely taking a shower in there. This place looks like it should be in some fancy hotel magazine,” he wanders around in awe. 

“I’m glad you like it Dean.”

“Are you kiddin’? This is awesome, Babe. When did you plan this?”

“It was more of me making a list of what I wanted our trip to accomplish, and then asking Sam to suggest a way of finding it. I found this.”

“So you mean the lovebirds didn’t help at all on this?

“No.”

“You did damn good Angel. Although now it makes me wanna do my idea even more. Think we could talk them into giving us a third vacation?”

Cas laughs, “they will be taking a honeymoon at some point. They’d never know.”

“Oh good point. But that depends on them actually saying ‘I do’,” he sighs and scratches the back of his neck.

“They don’t seem to be in a hurry, do they?”

Dean shrugs, “you know how it is, look what it took for us to get this.”

“Are you suggesting we plan one for them?”

“No, I’m saying sometimes we stand in our own way,” he laughs. “But when we get back, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to give a few well-placed nudges.”

There’s a moment of so of silence while Cas thinks that over, “perhaps. Also, I’m pretty certain that you don’t want to spend your birthday talking about your brother and Alexa.”

“Right again. You’re good at this,” he smiles.

“I find it difficult to explain, but I’m glad that you were able to enjoy yourself with just the two of us, Dean.”

“Cas, I love spending time with you, always have,” the hunter walks over and wraps his arms around the angel’s waist.

“I know, Dean. I just meant how open you were to us; behaving as a couple I mean.”

“Ahh, so you mean you liked the PDA, huh? I can up that at other times too I guess,” he shrugs with a smile. 

“I like not having to hold back when we’re alone too though,” he says lowly.

“We’re, uh,” he clears his throat and steps closer to his angel, “alone now, Angel.”

“We are.”

They stay in each other’s personal space until Dean surges forward and kisses him. Instantly Cas is responding with equal fever. When he finally pulls back, Dean finds the need to trail kisses along Cas’s jaw in between his words. “I think we have entirely too many clothes on, Babe.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Alexa and Sam wake up and head to the kitchen. “Ok, so we’re good on the honeymoon plan,” Alexa grins as they finish eating breakfast.

Sam turns from the coffee pot, in only his boxers, “I don’t know, we may need to try a plan B for hour five,” he says in fake thoughtfulness.

Alexa walks over to get another cup. The hem of Sam’s T-shirt falling at her hips. “You know, if I had grabbed one of your flannels I probably wouldn’t have had to put underwear on,” she says out loud as she pours.

The sputter next to her makes he realize he had just taken a sip from his cup when she said that. After he clears his throat he gets out, “no one made you put anything on, just saying.”

“Perv,” she smacks his shoulder. “Come on, what do you really wanna do today?”

“Well, we did say we would use this time to plan the wedding,” he says a bit unsure.

“You want to?”

“Um, yeah, why not? We could go out, get all the magazines and stuff, then grab lunch.”

“Yeah, I’d  like that,” she smiles sweetly. “After this cup we can get dressed. Hey, let’s stop at the bakery too.”

“Bakery, why?”

“Because I wanna taste their cupcakes. Get an idea of what kind of cake we want.”

“Oh. Ok,” he agrees while staring at his cup.

_____

Dean blinks slowly against the bright light streaming into their room. He rolls away from it entirely and finds his face buried in soft dark hair while his arm is thrown over a warm toned body. He smiles and nuzzles deeper into his bedmate.

A gravelly voice rumbles from under him, “good morning Dean.”

“Mornin Cas. What time is it?”

“A little after nine am,” he rolls under Dean’s arm so that he’s on his back, Dean’s chin stretched and resting on the top of his head.

Dean moves his head and fits his face between his shoulder and jaw, placing a chaste kiss before mumbling, “we slept in,” against the skin.

“I may have helped with that.”

Dean pulls his head back, “Cas, did you sleep whammy me?”

“Only slightly. I used a tiny bit of grace each time you started to stir.”

“Cheater,” he kisses the angel’s neck again.

“I can tell you’re extremely disappointed,” he smirks.

“You know it. I have a lot of plans for today.”

Cas turns his head with a questioning look, “really?”

“Yeah man, we have limited time.”

“What would you like to do first than?”

“Food. But then, we should take one of those boats out on the lake.”

“I like that plan as well. Maybe over breakfast we can look at what else there is to do.”

“Sounds good, angel. Now, up and at ‘em,” he kisses Cas’s shoulder before rolling out of bed.

 

______

Alexa is on her third magazine and who knows what number suggestion without finding one thing Sam agrees to. To say she’s frustrated would be an understatement. She’s starting to casually make a list of hunts that have gone smoother than this. 

“What about this style? It’s kinda cute, right?”

“Yeah I guess so.”

“Well what don’t you like about it?”

“I don’t know. It just doesn’t feel like us.”

Alexa scrunches her face at the simple relaxed decor ideas, “Yeah, ok. We did say we wanted more traditional. So maybe something like this?” She turns to a classic black and white themed spread.

“Looks more like a funeral.”

Tightly she gets out, “you know we don’t have to pick one and go with everything they show right? Like this, we could just do it as the wedding party in black and white. Or are you saying you want color?”

“I don’t know.”

“Sam,” she says losing hold of her patience.

“What?”

“I need you to help with this.”

“I am!” he points to the notes he had made while talking with Dean.

“Okay so we have some music choices, and vague venue options like ‘church question mark, or outside question mark.”

“Well it’s something isn’t it?”

“Why can’t you at least pick a date, Sam?”

“I don’t know! Why does it matter?”

“It matters a lot! If we have it in winter, we’re not having it outside, therefore changes our venue decision, what our dress code will be, a bunch of things start to domino.”

“Ok I get it.”

“Do you?”

“Yes! I’m not stupid Lex.”

“I didn’t say you were! What the hell? I’m just asking spring or winter, summer or fall. Not even June or November 7th,” she throws the notebook to the table and runs her hands through her hair in frustration.

“Look, I’m sorry, you just plan the whole thing and I’ll be good with it.” 

Who knew it was possible, but Alexa looks even more pissed off than a moment ago. “Really?” It comes out almost as a growl. 

“What?” he asks shakily.  _ Oh this is not good. What did you just say you idiot??? _

“Sam, I can’t do this until you figure out what you want. I can’t keep doing this back and forth of ‘oh he does want this’ and ‘he’s only doing this because he thinks I do’,”

“That’s not true,” he tries.

“Yes it is. So, please, just don’t mention the wedding to me until you know what YOU want. Even if it’s not getting married at all. Also, I’m sleeping in my room tonight,” she walks out of the room not wanting to hear any word otherwise. 

“Son of a bitch,” he says to the empty room as he drops into a chair. Unaware of how long he sits there debating on going and apologizing or not, he eventually decides to go to bed.

That night he doesn’t get much sleep as he tosses and turns. Ever since Alexa started sharing his bed, every time she’s not next to him, it feels like one of those crappy motel beds. Just not ‘right’. He finds himself thinking if she feels the same way. And then how much of an ass he’s being.

_ I do want this. Hell, I even want kids! Why can’t I just pick a date?  _ There’s a thought trying to scratch its way through but he ignores it and continues.  _ You could just pick a date. Close your eyes, flip a calendar and point. Ugh but that’s cheating. What did you think it would be? She’d just take over and plan it all like some bridezilla? You know she’s not like that. She hasn’t planned anything.  _ And that’s what he latches on to.  _ She hasn’t even planned anything either! She hasn’t said what she wants either. How do I know she’s not the one that doesn’t really want this?  _ He knows this is stupid but he wants to be mad.  _ What’s the big deal? I just want to say ‘I do’, kiss, then go on a honeymoon. Who cares about the rest? She does you idiot. How can you have anything more if you can’t even work together to plan a wedding? Just pick a date and start there. _

He rolls over giving up the internal conversation. In the morning he can apologize and talk about dates. When sleep doesn’t come the scratching thought makes it way to the front of the line,  _ what if something gets one of you before that date? _

_____  
  
Alexa finds her old bed cold and uncomfortable, but with some well placed pillows and more blankets she can make it work. She’s just tired of wondering if Sam actually wants to marry her at this point. _Maybe he just thought it’d be fun in theory. Something you just get over with. Maybe he doesn’t want the real wedding anymore. That’d be… no. That would fucking suck. I want to wear the dress and be all girly. I want, I want Cas to walk me down the aisle dammit._ She feels the tears coming and doesn’t bother stopping them. She’s pictured Sam at the end of the aisle since that first date. She just wishes he had some kind of picture too. 


	4. Chapter 4

In the bunker the engaged couple are avoiding each other. Unbeknownst to the other, they both look up cases that might give them a reprieve from the suddenly cramped, underground quarters.

_____

Miles away though, Dean and Cas are stumbling into the door of their cabin, smiling and laughing like fools. “Cas, Cas, stop, I need to breathe you asshole. Stop making me laugh.”

“Apologies, Dean,” he tries to keep a straight face but fails and he cracks a wide face-crinkling smile that stops the hunter cold. Dean instantly stops laughing and stares at the angel,  _ my angel,  _ and is dumbstruck by how much this powerful being cares for him, some guy he got stuck with pulling from Hell. How much he’d do for him. How much he has already done. He knows how much he loves the nerdy dude too, always has. What he can’t seem to place is when that actually happened. Or if that even matters. “Dean,” the voice has also lost its jovial tone, replaced with concern, “are you alright?”

Instead of answering Dean’s lips are attached to his in a searing kiss, but instead of a sexual heat it’s true passion and emotion. It’s want, but want of soul, and grace, and flaws. It’s a fiercely gentle and loving kiss. The kiss is taken to the bed and continues as they shed various articles of clothing and mumble ‘I love you’s in different languages. They continue unaware of time until Dean pulls back and asks in a breathy voice, “what do you want Cas?”

“What?” his lips stop mid journey to Dean’s neck and he pulls back completely.

“What do you want, from this,” his finger wiggles between the two of them.

“From our kissing? I assume it,” but Dean interrupts him.

“No, man, well, we’ll get to that, but, I mean us. Our relationship. What do you want?”

“I want you Dean, however you’ll have me. Because of our bond, I feel as though,” he glances away to find the right way to describe it, “it’s like you complete me.”

“Son of a bitch, you just Jerry McGuired me and it totally worked. Because it’s true man, I mean for me too. When you’re gone, I, something’s missing from me. I understand Dad, and Sam, and what made them act like that,” his eyes lock on Cas’s in an solid hold. “It bothered me for a while that we won’t get what Sam and Lex do, but, who cares? I never expected to land upstairs anyway. It’s cheesy as hell but you’re my heaven Cas, this is my heaven; Sammy’s happy with an amazing girl, as he should be, and I have you. Things are good. I’m good with this.”

Cas knows every word of what he just said is the truth. He leans forward and presses their foreheads together. With one hand on the back of Dean’s head holding him in place he whispers a few words in enochian. There’s a calming feeling that settles between both of them and Cas drops his hand.

“What was that, man?” Dean asks without moving.

“I bound you as my charge.”

“Didn’t you already do that like, a decade ago?”

“Not exactly. You’re my charge for eternity now. No one else’s.”

“So you, claimed me?” he asks in a husky voice.

“In a way, but as you said, nothing has really changed since you were already my charge.”

“How do I do that?”

“What?” he pulls his head away causing them to share gazes again.

“How do I claim you? Can I?”

“Dean, its,” his words fail.

“What? Something a human can’t do? Well what’s my equivalent?”

“Dean it’s part of an incantation that binds a charge to their protector.”

“Okay, so teach me how to say it too. I’ll accept your pledge to be my protector, or whatever, if I can’t be your protector as well,” he says with steady determination.

“It’s never been done in this manner.”

“So we’ll add it to our list of accomplishments, now get to teaching me the angel speak, Angel.”

The words cause a small smile to appear on Cas’s face, “you’re very stubborn Dean Winchester.”

“You knew that going into this thing, man.”

“It’s very important to make sure you get it right or it won’t work.”

“Okay, so we should get started,” he claps his hands together.

Castiel lets his eyes wander over Dean as he takes in what he’s so eager to agree too, “Dean, do you know what you’re about to do?”

Dean’s hand comes up and cradles Cas’s jaw, “I told you you were it for me, it’ll be a bit more private of a ceremony than I thought but,” he shrugs as Cas’s eyes widen.

“Dean?”

“I know what you’re asking Cas, my answer’s yes. And the way I see it, you got to say your part, so let me do the same.”

Cas leans into the hunter’s palm, “listen carefully and repeat after me.”

Dean smiles brightly, “awesome.”

The next several hours are filled with the same words being repeated until each syllable is pronounced correctly. There’s a couple breaks taken while Dean runs his hands through his hair in frustration before cracking his neck and reasserting himself to his task. When the words are finally mastered and uttered in honest emotion, he can’t help the few happy tears that fall after they kiss. 

This time the calming feeling is replaced with a much more intense pulling feeling. They feel as though even as they’re pressed against each other, they’re still reaching for more. Dean feels Cas’s grace and reaches for it consciously. It’s a warm and tender dance as grace and soul twine around each other. When they pull back, it’s with shared smiles and soft lingering touches that Dean tells Cas, “hey, so I’m glad we saved our bed day for tomorrow.” Cas agrees by capturing his lips again.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning things are tense to say the least. When Sam comes back from his run, he finds a pot of cold coffee and an even colder shoulder from the woman in the library. They continue to move around the bunker side stepping each other. When he goes to ask if she wants dinner, he finds an empty bunker and her car absent from the garage. Hopefully Dean and Cas are having a better time. And hopefully they can fix this before they come back in the morning.

Finding he actually is curious how their vacation is going he calls his brother. It’s kind of weird they haven’t talked in forty eight hours and he may also really wanna talk to him.

“Hey Sammy! What’s up?”

“You sound happy. You are coming back right?”

“I don’t know man, we could definitely get used to this. Thanks again for letting us have it.”

“Of course Dean. I told you, you guys deserve to be happy.”

“Yeah, how’re things there? All quiet or is that why you’re calling? Need us to come back?” There’s a shifting and slight creaking as someone moves.

“No. No, it’s, um, it’s silent here.”

“Sam?” The joking tone gone.

“It’s fine Dean. Nothing to worry about.”

“Uh huh,” he doesn’t sound convinced. A muffled ‘if you leave this bed I’m taking your pillow’ is heard through the phone followed by his brother’s laugh.

“Wait, what time is it there? Are you guys in bed already?”

“Don’t ask what you don’t want details on Sam. Everything is ok though, right? We were planning on heading out around eleven or so.”

“Ok. See you tomorrow then,” he hangs up leaving a confused older brother on the other end.

“What was that about?” Cas turns his head to look at Dean more fully, feeling the concern coming from him he offers, “we can leave earlier if you’d like.”

“What? No, man, no. This is our vacation. They probably just had some kind of spat and Sam got his feelings hurt.”

“But you’re worried it’s not as simple as that.”

“We do have a tendency of ruining our good things, in case you forgot that fact.”

“Dean, you never ruined anything. You stood in the way and so did I, but nothing was ever ruined. Nothing ever completely broken,” his hand makes a path up the hunter’s ribs, chest, and wraps around his neck offering comfort.

Dean leans into the touch,  _ I love you so freakin’ much Cas. _

_ And I you Dean. _


	6. Chapter 6

After the third night, Alexa can feel the exhaustion of avoiding Sam with every inch of her body. It’s not the actual avoiding that’s tiring, it’s the fighting everything in her that’s saying she should be next to him. She’s almost done with her second cup when he walks in. The hour would normally suggest he just got back from his run, but this is very much a just opened his eyes Sam Winchester.

“Mornin,” he mumbles.

“Morning.”

“They should be back in a few hours.”

She looks up at him, “are they coming home to make sure we make up?”

“No. But I may have caused them to leave earlier,” he scrubs his hand over his face.

“Sam,” she whines upset he may have ruined their vacation.

“I just called to see how they were doing and Dean may have picked up on that things were, off.”

“He’s as bad as Cas sometimes. He texted me, wait. What time did you call him?”

“Um, six maybe?” Alexa groans. “What?”

“They’re definitely coming home early. Cas texted me asking if everything was ok and if we needed them to stop for anything on their way home. I told him that things were great and just to enjoy their time. Don’t worry about us, the whole thing.”

“So they know we’re lying and that something is going on. Great.”

“Well it’s not my fault.”

“No of course not. It’s mine.”

“What? Oh god, Sam, that is not what I meant. And what I said about not bringing up a certain subject, that extends to the argument over said subject too.”

“So, I just can’t speak to you now?”

“I never said that. But if that’s how you feel,” she gets up and starts to leave the kitchen.

“No Lex, wait. I’m sorry. I just, I don’t know what I’m doing, okay?”

“Sam, like I said, figure out what you want, and then talk to me.”

“What do you want?”

“I won’t influence any of your decisions. I want this to be about both of us.”

“So you, uh, still wanna get married then?”

She rolls her eyes, “talk to Dean, Sam.”  


 

  
In a quiet mountain cabin another couple is getting ready to head home. Although that’s the plan in theory. They may still be lying naked on the bed, but they’re talking about leaving. _That still counts as getting ready, right?_

“I don’t know, Cas, I may be too tired to drive back now,” Dean grins.

“I could drive,” the angel smirks.

“Hmm, you could,” he blindly reaches for Cas’s hand. Finding it he gives a squeeze, “but I probably should. Keep me from worrying too much about what we’re walking into,” he lets go if Cas’s hand and stands, walking over to gather clothes for their drive home.

Cas raises up on his elbows unashamedly watching, “perhaps we could extend our stay until whatever their issue is blows over.”

Dean laughs and turns with his clothes in hand, “now THAT is a good idea, man.”

However, that’s not what they do. Instead they get dressed, and get ready to head back to the bunker. If there’s a few minutes of making out in between, no one will blame them. Eventually they make it out on the road headed back to Lebanon.

 

 

“You ready?” Dean asks before the couple gets out of Baby.

“I find that I’d much rather be back in that room with you,” he deadpans.

Dean laughs, “man, you really embraced the whole vacation thing. Complete with the lack of enthusiasm to get back to reality.”

“Yes, but we should go in,” he takes Dean’s hand in his, “in a minute.”

“Come on you sap,” he takes his hand back and they quickly gather their things and head into the bunker. They’re met with uneasy quiet causing them to share a look of question. Walking through the halls they finally come across Sam in the kitchen staring off at nothing, a cup of coffee that, being as its after noon, is more than likely ice cold, between his hands. Dean nudges Cas back a few steps then turns to him, “change of plans, talk to him and I’ll see if I can find Lex.”

“Why would I talk to Sam? I’m sure he’d be much more comfortable with you.”

“Yeah, that’s the thing, I think we may need to make him uncomfortable. And besides, you can go all Vulcan mindmeld on him,” he cocks his head with a grin.

“Dean,” Cas’s tone is low and borderline threatening.

“Come on Cas, I’ll make it up to you,” he winks. “Besides, wouldn’t coming back to a peaceful home be easier than, well, this,” he shrugs.

“I suppose. What intel shall I gain from your brother than?”

“Just see if you can figure out why they’re fighting or why he’s being all mopey.”

“Very well,” he crosses his arms.

“Thanks, babe,” the hunter leans in and kisses his cheek.

Dean slaps his ass as he continues walking and Cas enters the kitchen, earning him a glare which he just smiles at. It does get Sam’s attention though, “oh! Hey Cas! When did you guys get back? Where’s Dean?”

“Hello, Sam. We just got back. Dean went to put our things away.”

“Oh,” he deflates a little.

“Is there something you’d like to discuss?”

“No I can wait.”

“Sam, you know you can talk to me about anything as well.”

“I know, this is just, well, I don’t know. I guess I’m just used to always going to him.”

“I understand. But perhaps you can try telling me what’s made you upset.”

“Um, yeah, sure,” he takes a sip from his cup and promptly spits it back out. “Gah! Sorry. I guess I let it get cold. Want a cup too? I can make more.” He stands and walks to the pot to make another.  


Down the hall Dean has put their things in their room and is looking for Alexa. He knocks on their door, then when there’s no answer he slowly opens it to find it empty. “Huh,” he turns and keeps looking. He finds her in their training room, sitting on the floor. She looks like a teenage girl sulking in her room, and doesn’t even notice him leaning against the door frame until he knocks on it.

She looks up and her face instantly spreads in a wide smile, “Dean! Hey, how’d it go?” At his lack of words but crimson blush she squeezes him in a tight hug. “I’m so happy! You guys deserved it.”

“Thanks Kid, but uh, wanna tell me why it seems we’ve time traveled back to when you first started living here? What’s going on?”

Alexa sighs, “I just don’t get it. I know him so well, but then I don’t know what’s going on in his head.”

“So he did something stupid?”

“If it were only that simple, he,” she purses her face, “he didn’t even actually DO anything. But THAT’S basically the problem.”

Dean tries to understand that but then shakes his head, “nope, I’m gonna need more than that. Should I sit too?”

“Probably, um, come on,” she takes his hand and ends up walking to her old room.

She opens and starts to fiddle with things uncomfortably. While doing so, she misses Dean recognizing that her bed has been slept in recently until he voices the question, “Lex, did you,” she looks up at him and sees him questioning the unmade bed, “last night?”

She drops her eyes, “and the two nights before. Probably tonight too.”

Dean groans and scrubs his hand over his face, “what the hell happened? We were gone three days. You guys seemed fine when we left dinner.”

“We were, mostly,” she starts to continue but Dean stops her.

“Hang on. Let me sit, then tell me what happened. You wanna sit too?”

“No. I should probably stand. I find it makes me fidgety.”

“Ok,” he takes a deep breath, “and go.”

“I can’t do it anymore,” his eyes go wide but she keeps talking, “I love him, you know that. And I know he loves me, I’m not going anywhere,” Dean lets out a held breath, “but, I, I told him to not bring up the wedding, in any form, to me, until he knows what he wants, even if that means no wedding at all. I can’t take the back and forth anymore.”

Dean sits a moment in silence than gets up and hugs her. She melts into the touch as he smoothes her hair, “my brother’s an idjit,” he suddenly feels like Bobby’s term of endearment is aptly fitting. “He wants to marry you, I don’t know what he’s thinking.”

“How do you know though? Did he tell you?”

“Lex, he loves you more than anything. I’ve never seen him so happy as he is with you, or more upset than when he’s not. I know something’s holding him back, but I’m not sure he even knows what that is. When we were talking that day, he seemed excited, but at the same time, he wasn’t getting some of it. I thought it was just because it was with me,” he shrugs and sits again.

“While you guys got ready, he asked if I wanted to take the few days as well, to plan wedding things. He was hesitant, but I figured it was just because he wasn’t sure I was ready to plan so I brushed it off, again. As you said, dinner went fine, then we came back here and spent the night, uh,” she blushes.

“Ok, skipping gross details, continue,” Dean gestures with a rolling hand motion.

“Right, well the next morning after breakfast I suggest we start actual planning instead of just the honeymoon. Again his mood shifts. Then after showing him everything, even some that were absolutely terrible just to get a reaction, he still couldn’t give me an answer, so I told him that was the deal; he had to figure out what he wanted before we talk about it again.”

“That was still two days ago though,” Dean gently reminds her.

“I know. The next day we spent ignoring each other, which is impressive considering we always seemed to be in the same room,” Dean smirks, “what?”

“This one time, Cas and I did the same thing, drove Sammy nuts until he finally told us to just talk.”

“Did you?”

“Hell no, have you met us? We’re stubborn assholes. We snarked and bickered the entire drive to a case.”

“What happened?”

“You heard of Lily Saunders, right?” she nods, “she was after Cas’s old battalion. But wasn’t the actual threat, believe it or not. It was his old commander, tricked him into using his grace to heal him, therefore weakening himself while Sam and I went after Lily,” he licks his lips and shakes his head, “when we figured out what was really going on I tried calling but he wouldn’t answer, so I went to check on him. We tried fighting but with Cas’s weakened state, he was beat up bad and I was no match, so I planned to banish them, but then I saw Cas,” he looks at his hands, “he wouldn’t have made it. Luckily Sam and Lily came in to finish things,” he ends the story, but is still lost in it.

“So almost losing Cas made you talk?”

“Huh, ah, no, yes? We stopped fighting, came home and I told him that I wasn’t mad, I was worried.”

“So you think Sam isn’t actually unwilling to plan, just that there’s something else going on?” She sits next to him.

“Sure, let’s go with that. Because I know for a fact he wants a life with you.”

“That doesn’t mean we have to get married, Dean. He may not want the whole thing anymore.”

“But you do,” Dean gathers, “what do you want?”

“No, I told him I’m not saying because I don’t want it to influence his decisions. If/when we talk about it and there’s differences, then we’ll discuss it.”

“Ok, different tactic, what do you already have thoughts on?”

“Well, I may have already starting buying things. Well one thing. But I started looking at others, like dress designs. And I have a ton of photos saved on my phone of random things I like,” she tries to hide her smile and fails, she leans in and fake whispers, “I’m turning into a big ole girl.”

Dean rubs her back, “I gotta admit that I noticed a pink bag in your haul that day, was that the one thing you bought already?”

“Dean Winchester,” she smacks his arm, “you are in a happily committed interspecies relationship, why are you spying Victoria Secret bags?”

“Old habits are hard to break, what can I say, but for real, was it?”

She sighs, “yes. Well I bought two things from there, but, yes,” she stands, “hang on.”

“What’re you doing?”

“I’m gonna show you,” she holds up the bag.

“Uh uh,” he shakes his head. “That,” he points, “should only be for Sammy.”

“I guess,” she shrugs, “but see this,” she tosses the bag back in the closet, “doesn’t matter much to me, it’s for him. Yes, I made sure that it was something I felt comfortable in, but that was for him.”

“IS,” he corrects.  
  
“What?”

“You changed tenses there.”

“Oh.”

“Come with me,” he stands and holds out his hand which Lex takes. Dean leads her to the kitchen where Sam and Cas seem to have ended their conversation.

They look up when Dean clears his throat. Sam’s smile at seeing his brother falters when he steps aside and ushers Alexa in, “now here’s what’s going to happen, you,” he points at Sam who gapes at him like a fish, “are going to take the night and do what you know you need to, while Alexa does the same.”

“What?” Sam and Alexa echo.

“This isn’t working for anyone, you need help over this hurdle, Cas and I will help. But you have to do the next step on your own. We have the rest of today to start talking again before we go back to work, so that’s what’s going to happen.” _Babe you got a coin?_ Cas reaches in his pocket and hands something to Dean. “Thanks, man. Ok, so heads or tails Lex?”

“Heads.”

“Ok, Sammy, you’re tails. Cas?”

“Heads,” he smirks when he hears Dean’s _traitor._

“Then I’ll be tails, that ok with everyone?” he gets a round of nods and tosses the coin. Clapping his hand over it, he looks around one more time before looking at the answer. “Heads.”

“So now what?” Sam asks.

“Well, Cas and Lex will figure out the best plan for her, while we figure out a plan for you.”

“Cas, if you’re up for it, do you want to go out?”

He looks briefly at Dean before answering, “yes, of course.”

“Ready?” she seems in a hurry to get out. Cas nods and stands to follow her.

“OK, everyone back to their normal beds tonight people!” Dean calls as Cas and Alexa walk out.

“Dean, what’re you doing?”

“Saving your ass, Sammy.”

“This is stupid.”

“Yes, it is. Because you two are acting like children when this should be the easiest thing you do. “

“So tell me what to do.”

“Just write down what you want, dude! You’re so gungho about wanting her, but did you picture a wedding at all? Like an honest to god wedding with alter and all that?”

Sam sits for a moment staring at the table like a scolded child, “no,” he says quietly.

“What?”

“No. I didn’t ever see an actual wedding, just us together, I guess,” he shrugs.

Dean sighs and sits across from him, “dude, I get it, but if you really want this, it shouldn’t be that hard.”

“I do!” Sam’s anger breaks.

“Woah! Calm down, man, all I’m saying is you should think about it now,” he gets up and starts to walk out. “I’m gonna put our stuff away and shower.”

Dean walks out hoping Cas is having more luck than he is. _This is why we eloped,_ he finds himself think and smiles when he feels a flare of warm grace through him. After his shower he walks back to the kitchen and finds Sam hunched over a notebook and decides he could use a beer. He enters and walks to the fridge.

“Dean, help me,” Sam calls.

“Nope. Sorry Sam, she hasn’t exactly asked you to perform brain surgery. Just figure it out,” he reaches for a cold beer.

“I’m trying. But I can’t run through it all in my head by myself. Just please, sit down,” he looks up with a pair of hardcore puppy eyes.

“Ugh fine. Whatcha got so far?” Dean sits across from his brother and uncaps his bottle.

“Here, I’m trying to make a list and then write what I want. Kinda like word association but, more complex,” he shrugs after passing the notes.

“So what, you want me to go through the list with you?”

“Yeah basically. I bet it’ll go fast with both of us.”

“Um ok, but Sam, you don’t think this is overthinking it a bit,” he looks at the list, “and ok first thing on here, you don’t get to have an opinion on."

“What?”

“The dress. That’s all the bride. You get to be surprised.”

“Oh,” he actually seems a little bummed by that.

“Hey, just think of it as one less thing you have to decide one,” he takes a gulp. “Ok, rings?”

“Umm, silver?”

“Ok. That wasn’t hard. So no to dress, but what about suit?”

“Um… black?” he asks with a face.

“Do you have any plans on having wedding colors?”

“How would I know that?”

“Dude. Did you really not listen the entire time she was looking at those magazines?”

“It was a bit overwhelming. Like with each thing the buzzing in my head got louder.”

“Buzzing? Sam, what’s really going on?”

“I’m just a bit overwhelmed, Dean.”

Dean watches him fidget and takes another gulp before setting it on the table. He leans back and crosses his arms, “that’s not it. Remember Lily Saunders? _Hey it worked with Lex, might as well try it again._

“Yeah?”

“Cas and I were fighting, but it wasn’t because I was mad at him. I was worried. What are you worried about?”

Sam stares stunned, “how, how do you know I’m worried about something?”

“Because if you weren’t there’s nothing that would stop you from figuring out if you want to marry your girl in a church, in the spring, while wearing a black suit and a tie that matches the bridesmaid dresses.”

“What the hell?”

“Like I said, it’s not that hard Sam. Unless there was something stopping you. And that something would have to be yourself because otherwise you’d fight the son of a bitch.”

“Our lives Dean,” is as far as he gets.

“Don’t give me that. You can make it happen. We just had three days monster free,” he interrupts.

“That’s not exactly what I was going to say. I meant,” he takes a deep breath, blinks, clears his throat, and licks his lips, _shit, he’s done everything but bite his nails,_ Dean think as Sam quietly starts to speak again. “What I’m trying to say is, we could do all this, plan it all out, and then, never see it happen.”

“Sam?”

“We could set a date and die before we get there.”

They’re both quiet for a moment before Dean speaks up again, “and you haven’t brought that up to her.”

“Of course not,” his laugh holds zero humor.

“I won’t lie, it’s true. But it’s true for every damn couple out there. That’s life, dude. Is that really what’s been holding you back?” Sam nods. “Then you know what you have to do, Sam.”

“I should get my head out of my ass, and stop being an idiot?”

“You said it, man, not me.”

“I thought I was over this whole ‘Alexa makes me stupid’ thing.”

Dean gets up and gets his brother a beer, “never stops man, you just have to figure out how to deal with it. Helps if you tell her she makes you a babbling fool.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” he accepts the beer.

“We would.”

Sam rolls his eyes, “okay, lets try this again.”

 

When Cas and Alexa return Sam proudly holds up the notebook, “can we go over it later though? I’d rather apologize first.”

“I think I’d be willing to hear you out. Help me get me stuff from my room?”

Sam’s lips twitch into a smile, “yeah, yeah, course.”

Watching them walk down the hall Dean throws his arm around Cas’s shoulders, “so did you guys have fun wedding planning?”

“We spent the day in a movie theatre watching old black and white movies.”

“I hate you. You always get the easier kid,” he glares with false anger at Cas’s smug grin.


End file.
